The Costume
by ernestgoestocamp
Summary: [A Rocket Raccoon TF story] I'm an avid fan of the guardians, but there's one that I like the most and I just got his costume: nothing can go wrong...right?


Ever since I've watched Guardians of the Galaxy, I have been a loyal fan of the 5 guardians. And, after watching it again, my love for the movie and characters became inseparable. I search fan art, fan fictions, and videos about them on a regular basis; however, the one that I love the most seems to be the one that many people like also: the kick-ass, trigger-happy Rocket Raccoon. What's not to like about him? He's the team's heavy weapons specialist and a raccoon, but it's also because he's given a personality and back story that can't be frowned upon. Because of this: I've spend a lot of time collecting comics, video games, and merchandise that have any Rocket-material in them: even the ones that have the older versions of the character.

One day, however, I decided to make a bold move: I decided to commission an expensive Rocket Raccoon costume over the internet, so I can wear myself. You can call me desperate because you're absolutely right. From what I've seen on the shop, it's one-hundred percent accurate and even has armor plating and a blue light on the back of the costume that is really bright…just like in the movie: needless to say that it wasn't cheap.

Despite the fact that I had to wait for the costume to be made, I went to watch the movie several more times as time went by.

Finally, one faithful day, I received an email notification telling me that my package had arrived. I grabbed my keys, quickly left my dorm room and headed downstairs in a frantic pace. Once I left my apartment I made my way to the mailing center where my costume waited for my arrival. The second I received the package I ran for joy back to my dorm room where I locked the door behind me and began to open my item vigorously.

My smile kept growing until it became mouth-gaped which soon turned into a squeal: the costume itself is bright orange with the black pouches and straps, and just as promised it came with the blue lamp on the back of the costume which wasn't on at the moment. I took the costume out and I placed it on my bed because I found what appeared to be a piece of paper inside the package. I took it out and I read it out loud.

_Made for Jason Creed, have fun with your costume! The effects I've added for it are temporary, so don't worry._

I tilt my head in confusion after I read the last sentence, "I'm just going to ignore that weird statement for now." I put the piece of paper on the bed next to the costume.

Soon after, I grab the costume and I unfold it…and I suddenly become confused.

"It's small…too small…it's the size an eight year old would wear!" I shout. I put the costume down and decide to check the shop's page, but it doesn't show an exact estimate of the costume's size yet I remember sending the girl my measurements which makes me angry.

"How could I have been so stupid!? I was ripped off!" I grab the costume again and I turn it around continuously, "Maybe the effect is to make it larger!?" I cry out with sarcasm, "Hundreds of dollars…wasted!"

Suddenly, where there's supposed to be a blue light on the back of the costume began to light up. At first I was confused but I soon became frightened when it produced a blinding flash. I covered my eyes before I fell to the ground in pain. After the pain subsided and I was able to see again I rushed towards the bathroom just outside my dorm room. I turn on the lights and I look into the mirror to see if my eyes were okay…they were not. In fact, I took a step back when I saw that my blue eyes were no longer there. Instead, they were replaced by an even darker color: a dark shade of brown. I begin to panic: I closed my eyes several times to see if my old eyes would return, but I am then met by an even bigger problem, both of the brown iris that I now had grew in size and occupied most of my sclera. I screamed in fear, "What the hell is this!?"

My hands then begin to twitch uncontrollably and I look down: from what I can see, my pink fingernails have turned black and are growing sharp. I try to get rid of them but my new eyes then see something else growing but on my palms: soft black pads…like…paws…and that's when I realize that I'm turning into an animal.

I quickly leave the bathroom and I enter my dorm room again and lock it, which almost failed due to my inexperience handling these new hands, or paws. I grab the costume, which still has the blue light on, and I try to figure out why this is happening; however, I begin feeling something strange growing on my hands and on my arms: I look down and I am surprised to see that brown hairs, or fur, have begun to appear all over.

"I need to call help!" I shout before making my way to my desktop, but I suddenly fall down on the floor. I look behind me to see that my feet have also changed, and for some reason have gotten smaller. Now that I thought about it, it's not just my feet! I look all over my body to see that, besides growing fur all over the place, I was getting smaller too! I try to get up to reach my phone on the counter but I begin feeling pain on my back.

The pain begins to increase as I also begin to feel an odd sensation on my face and ears. After hearing a loud crack on my spine several times, I pant heavily as my mouth becomes stiff. After I am able to crawl towards a full-body mirror that I have next to the counter, I look in horror as I see that the fur has made it to my face. I finally realize what is happening to me: I'm turning into a raccoon, but not just any raccoon…I'm turning into Rocket himself!

My clothes, as much as I wanted them on me, were too large to fit me now which means that I had to squirm out of them, but the good thing was that at this point the fur covered virtually every part of my body anyways to be a problem.

After several more cracks and pops from my spine, I begin feeling something moving on its own behind me: I look back to see a newly grown tail moving about.

Soon after, I look back towards the mirror when the pain on my face begins to worsen. From what I can see, my mouth is extending outward in an odd fashion as my teeth begin to grow sharper than before. Eventually, a black nose, followed by several white whiskers and a snout replace my human face. Just as my face is changing, my ears painfully shift toward the top of my head.

As far as I was concerned, the pain subsided and vertigo began to take over. I couldn't take it anymore, so I passed out.

When I woke up it was night time and I stretched my arms, thinking that the events that transpired was only a dream…I was sadly mistaken.

I realize that I was on the floor and my body felt very much different than it used to be. I look toward my mirror and I gasp. Staring back at me was Rocket Raccoon himself. I touch my face with my paws and examine every single part of my body, including each individual hair that was now a part of me. I look behind me to see the tail, still moving around on its own.

That's also when I realize that I'm naked: since my clothes could no longer fit me. I sigh softly before I try to stand up and besides wobbling a little bit, standing up felt completely natural because Rocket's feet were modified to be similar to human feet. I examine myself several more times before making my way to my bed, which was obviously taller than me now, and I grab the costume.

Obviously, it now fits, so I immediately put it on and a feeling of awesomeness suddenly overtakes me. I look back toward the mirror and I suddenly squeal with joy. The costume looks very accurate and the blue light on my back is still shining. My tail wags as I chuckle to myself.

I look exactly like Rocket! This is unbelievable!

"I can't believe it…!" I cover my mouth when I realize something else has changed…my voice! Not only did I look like Rocket but I sounded like him too, "That's my voice? This is too cool!"

I look back toward the packaging and smile, "I guess I was wrong, this is well worth the price! I can get used to this…maybe this shouldn't be temporary." I laugh.

I decide to leave my dorm room, quietly, and make my way outside where I will look for the most important thing I will need tonight, food from the nearby garbage cans.


End file.
